Deepest Fears
by Lokel Yokel
Summary: When Robin has an accident in the field that leads to him being compromised what will Batman do? His ward goes from being that of a young child to fear driven animal, Batman must help Robin find his old self again. Daddy bats fluff. Warning: Some mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He loved the feeling of flying. Even the coming rain couldn't dampen the mood of tonight. At least not to him. But to Batman, anything out of the ordinary was cause to worry about his new ward.

"Robin, slow down. The criminals can wait, but a broken neck cannot." Robin heard the worried undertone to the normal growl of his voice. _He does this every night, can't he see I'm free out here? I want to please him, but I'm tired of having to be careful. I'm eleven years old now! Can't he see that a year of training is enough for a little trust. Enough to fly and be free for a short time?_

"Copy that Batman," came the terse reply. It had been like this for the past week. Something seemed to have happened in the news that Bruce wouldn't let on about, but he become even more worried and more protective than normal. And even though Dick loved the extra feeling of strength and protection his mentor always gave him when he was around, it was becoming a little tiring. All he wanted to do was feel free and fly. But he listened to his mentor and stopped on a nearby rooftop to let him catchup.

"What's the plan tonight?" Robin piqued from the corner of the building.

Batman shoulders tensed as he pressed his earpiece and listened to the police chatter. His response was the same gravelly voice he always used when he was out hunting for the plague that haunted Gotham city, as was always put by the news after another break-in or crime spree.

"Play it low and safe. A break in was just reported from the Viracorp Labs over on 8th and Nall. A small bio tech firm that specializes in organ donation matches and blood tests."

Robin's ears picked up. Bio-labs had been hit harder this week than he could ever remember. He wondered briefly if that was part of the reason Bruce seemed more cautious. He hummed to himself as he thought but soon concentrated as Batman finished re-listening to the broadcast and summoned him to start towards the lab.

The journey there was short and uneventful. The tall buildings in the middle of town made for easy grapple line work and too soon Robin touched down on a tall bank building across from the labs being robbed.

"No one looks like they are here…" Robin said loosely. The only reply was silence. And after a brief look around from his vantage point he noticed why no response was made. Batman had landed on the other side of the bank and from his point of view he could see into the lab front windows. Robin looked again and sure enough saw a brief sweep of light.

 _Someone's inside but did it without breaking windows or doors. I should have thought of that….I should have known better. What a stupid mistake to make._

He was still beating himself up when batman clicked in his earpiece. "You stay here and watch to make sure none escape. I am going to go in and sweep the inside. I have counted at least three crooks, and there are most likely others guarding the entrance and exits ways."

The only reply he think of was to agree, still feeling ashamed that he didn't see the criminals like batman had done just a few minutes ago. As he watched the dark knight jump from the building and using his cape as a paraglide, coast down to the lower roof of the lab right across the street. He saw Batman land quietly, then make his way to the rooftop entrance and in thirty seconds had the lock picked and was inside.

As Robin waited he grew anxious. Anything having to do with holding still always made him jitter. His mom use to call him a little steam engine, just watching him bounce around made her always smile and stand up straighter. As he paced back and forth he suddenly saw one of the burglars come out the front door.

"Batman, do you read?" Robin whispered while leaning over the ledge to watch the crook. A little more forcefully he repeated, "Batman, one is outside, do you read? Should I engage?" Once again silence only answered him.

He bit his lower lip while fighting internally about what action to take. _I don't want the guy to get away, but I'm not supposed to engage enemies without Batman nearby in case I need help. But he is just inside, and I'm sure he could get to me quickly if I pressed the emergency signal._

With the final thought going through his head, he did one final sweep of the lab front, climbed up onto the ledge and jumped off, deploying his grapple to slow his descent for when he landed.

The burglar hadn't gone far from the front door. Robin noticed that the man looked like he was waiting for his companions. The crook's back was to the street while he fumbled around in a bag he was carrying that Robin didn't notice before. _This will be easy, all I have to do is sneak up and do a silent choke takedown just like I've done tons of times._

Just as Robin was about to leap on the back of his opponent something happened. The burglar sneezed, causing him to duck his head. Robin missed his aim and overshot the neck/head he was aiming at with this arms and instead grazed the guys hair and part of his ear. This caused both to be thumped to the ground and for Robin to be disoriented for a second. But it was enough time for the guy to pull something out of his bag.

Robin quickly leaped up and did a back hand spring to gain some distance from his target and to better let him assess the situation. The guy stumbled backwards while pulling out a sort of heavy metal vial.

"Dammit, that's not the gun, stupid job, stupid boss. Who doesn't allow a gun in an armed robbery!" the man shouted in anger at no one in particular. The outburst was just what Robin needed, and he quickly ran and launched himself at the thug, this time aiming at the man's head with his boot. The satisfying crunch and grunt that followed made him smile. The man crumpled to the ground but he involuntarily grasped the metal canister before hitting the pavement.

A hissing noise could be heard after a few seconds of silence that always follows when a body hits the floor. Robin quickly tried to back away from it but he fell over the fallen bag. He saw a greenish mist coming toward him and smelled an acrid chemical smell, one that burned his eyes and nose. He quickly scrambled up and away gasping for fresh air as his throat felt tight from the fumes.

He was bent over gasping and hacking when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He tried to turn around but the coughing made it hard to do much but concentrate on breathing. _Uh oh. I don't want him to know I screwed up, he already has been babying me, this will just make it worse. But I promised him I would always tell him if I was injured in any way on patrol. This sucks._

"Gotcha," came a dry heavy voice. "Time to ruin the man's life who ruined mine." And before Robin could finish comprehending what was going on he looked and saw a huge round man holding a spray can at his face, smile, and depress the trigger. The smell of fake strawberries hit him like a tidal wave, and the last though he had was how strange for a spray can of chemicals to smell like candy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The first thing he noticed was that his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with an old gym sock for three hours. The second thing was that he wasn't wearing boots. He slowly opened his eyes and his stomach gave a lurch at the change of brightness. When they were fully open he saw a small window in the wall adjacent to him spilling light in from what seemed to be an early morning sun. The bed he was laying on was stained gray with age and had several unknown stains that made the queasiness in his stomach worse.

 _What happened? Where am I? Oh man, I feel sick and cold. And if its morning that means Batman hasn't seen me all night. Or has it been more than one day? I wish I could think. Everything feels fuzzy._

He felt his mask was still one though. So he gave a sigh of relief at that small blessing. Whoever kidnapped him must not want him for his secret identity.

He shivered and tried to sit up but he was stopped by a set of handcuffs that chained his wrist above his head to the bed frame. Struggling to look at his prison the noise of a door opening caught his attention. It slammed against the wall, the person entering obviously not caring about the noise it caused.

"Hey, the bird brats up," yelled a short man with yellowing teeth. He reminded Robin of a henchman in the Saturday morning cartoons he watched. The one's with the over the top burglar trying to run away from the cops in some silly chase.

"SHUT UP Johnny, do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" The second man to enter was the round man Robin remembered from before. The thought made his stomach lurch and his breath hitch.

"So you are finally awake. I must have sprayed to much primal gas at one so light," the reedy voice wheezed. The man came closer and Robin saw he was sweating as if having run several miles, which was obviously not the case. The object in the man's hand caught Robin's eye and he turned his eyes toward the strange but frightening canister. He felt his pulse quicken and he started baring his teeth as if he was a feral dog.

The round man seeing Robins discomfort with the object chuckled deviously and raised the canister up to the light for a better look. "Bet your wondering why you fear such a simple object," the man coughed. "Let's just say scarecrow has been getting some outside help on his experiments and I happened to be in the right place at the right time. Your papa ruined my life, I'm just returning the favor. Well not exactly, but your close enough to him for it to count. One more spray this morning and tonight and I'll set you free," the man chuckled again. He started to come close to Robin, shaking the canister at the same time, the little ball inside making a clanging noise.

"Where are my shoes!" Robin barked out suddenly. He was scared and it was the only thought he could blurt out in time, in a desperate attempted to stop the round man from getting closer. The oddness of the question actually did make the man stop and stare at him with a look that was both amused and puzzled. Giving his head a shake he replied "I took them. Makes it harder to run away. Trick I learned back in the old country."

The question answered the man shook his head and continued on his task. Within two step the man was close to Robin, looked at him, held up the can and in one fluid motion depressed the trigger and sprayed the boy in the face full blast. Robin held his breath and struggle to get away. His body arched and he kicked out his legs. His wrist strained to free themselves of the handcuffs but only accomplished getting bruised. After a while he felt his legs burn for air. He had to a breath and when he couldn't hold it any longer he gasped and tasted that horrible strawberry flavor again. Still trying to struggle he felt his arms, followed by his legs, go limp. Getting one last look before he passed out he saw the door open and the man disappear, motioning Johnny to follow. The last thought before darkness closed in was nothing but a feeling of hatred at the round man and the metal canister that he carried.

Robin woke with the same nasty sock taste in his mouth as he had that morning earlier. This time when he opened his eyes it was dark. His head was pounding right behind his temple and he was thirsty. He licked his lips trying to get moisture into them, but his dry tongue did no good.

 _I want to go home. I would kill for a drink of water. And something to help take the fuzziness away. I'm scared. And tired. I feel like someone should be looking for me but I can't remember. I can't remember much. Just that I need to find water soon._

The thoughts that ran through Robins were of the same repetitive nature. Escape, find water, escape, find water. For several hours he lay there, alternating between staring at the ceiling and trying to break loose. When he was in the resting part of his cycle the door creaked. Robin turned his head. The door was open and the light casting through hid the person standing there in a dark shadow, letting Robin only see the outline them.

"So by now I'm guessing you can't remember much," the voice person belonging to the round man said. "I knew this stuff was good, but man, I could make a fortune on the black market."

The man walked into the room, dragging a wooden chair behind him. He set it near the bed where Robin lay and sat down heavily. Giving a grunt as his body fell a little too hard in the chair.

"Water," Robin croaked. "Water, please, water."

"You can have water when I set you free. Listen up brat, I'm gonna tell you this only once. Supposedly the last time I spray you, most of your cognitive memory will be made dormant and instinctual memory will be made dominant. So I need to influence that instinctual as much as I can now, helping set that into your memory for this last dose of Primal that I'm gonna give you. Then I'll set you free like the animal you pretend to be and the man who ruined my life can have his painfully turned upside down."

"What is going on, where am I?" Robin cried out. He was cold and hungry and tired. And very very scared.

"Shut up," the round man yelled at the same time hitting Robin across the face. "Every time you answer a question wrong, you get smacked. Every time you whine or ask for something you get hit, understand?"

Robin was confused and his head was still ringing from the blow, so he nodded in compliance, just wanting to appease the round man that he feared.

"Okay then, every time I ask you a question I want you to answer honestly, got it?"

Robin nodded again, still confused but his head finally stopping the annoying ringing.

"Right, question one, what do you do when you finally find water?"

Robin thought and through his fuzziness in his mind he realized he was still very thirsty. "I would go and drink it." The reply was well thought out, as if Robin ran it through his mind several times before finally answering.

"Good, and what if someone else has that water?"

"I would look at it, maybe ask?"

The blow came out of nowhere, and Robin felt a pain in his thigh where the man slapped him hard with his open palm.

"WRONG, you take it. You take it and drink it and guard it. GOT IT," he yelled loudly.

Robin cringed and nodded, his eyes watered with pain and confusion.

"Now again, what do you do if someone else has the water?"

Robin deadpanned the answer. "I would take it."

"Correct. Next question. You see food. What do you do when you see food sitting on the counter?" the man spoke in a deceptively smooth voice.

"Eat it," Robin said tiredly.

"And if someone else has the food? Or it's not yours and you want it?" the upward inflection showing a hint of warning.

Before Robin could think he responded automatically with "Ask…"

WHACK, Robin felt his shoulder wrench painfully. The round man sat back down and cracking his knuckles asked again.

This time Robin answered in the same dead pan voice, "Take it and guard it."

This went on for hours. Each question pertaining to everything from food and necessities, to everyday interactions. By the end Robin wasn't sure of anything but that his body ached from all the hits he received and that he wanted to just curl up and die so the pain in his body and head would stop.

The man, standing up and yawning said, "Okay, I think we are good. You seem to learn quickly when pain is involved. It only took up three hours to make you understand how to survive in the world. I heard that it normally takes five."

With that he crossed over to Robin and pulled out the canister he had hidden in his pocket. Robin looked at it but was too tired and scared to move. He closed his eyes as the spray hit him one last time. The taste of strawberries lingering on his tongue as he mercifully fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Work and family took up some time. Please review.**

CHAPTER THREE

Batman hadn't slept in three days. He hunted down every lead he could for the past 72 hours. The dark circles under his eyes grew with each passing hour. A strangled cry came out of throat as he slammed his fist in frustration at the keyboard to his overly large super computer located to the right of the Batcave. "Where is he? Someone can't just disappear in this city, not someone like him!"

Alfred heard the outburst and came out of medical bay where he had been taking inventory in an effort to distract his mind from the current worries. _I know my boy, I miss him too. He has to be out there. I trust that you can find him, but you need to rest. Not even Batman can go without sleep for much longer without fear of collapse."_

Alfred gently walked over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I think it's time to go upstairs for a short reprieve Master Bruce."

Bruce leaned over his computer, his head bowed down. The slumped shoulders showed all the strain and worry from the past three days.

Bruce shook his head. "I can't stop, he's depending on me. Dick is out there, Alfred. What am I supposed to do? Give up hope?"

"No one would ever suggest that, but you are not worth anything to Dick if you can't even stand up due to sheer exhaustion. Come, I made soup for dinner but you weren't home. Let me heat some up for you."

"Your right old friend." Bruce rubbed his eyes with his hand. His costume was partly off. Being able to type easier and see better in the cave without his gauntlets and cowl he had stripped them off hours ago when he arrived back at the Batcave after another night of not finding a hint of where his missing son went.

Bruce straightened up and looked at Alfred. He noticed the man looked like he also hadn't slept at all this past half week, but yet somehow his surrogate father always managed to think of others before himself. _Has it really been three days? It feels like three weeks. And yet I still haven't found a single clue. How does one just disappear?_

* * *

Three days earlier….

Batman shoulders tensed as he pressed his earpiece and listened to the police chatter. He then turned and responded to Robin. "Play it low and safe. A break in was just reported from the Viracorp Labs over on 8th and Nall. A small bio tech firm that specializes in organ donation matches and blood tests."

A quick journey to the lab and Batman landed on the far left corner of the bank located across the street. He immediately noticed the lights in the windows and was thinking of the best way to enter. He didn't want Robin going in with him. The rumors he had heard of bioweapons being sold and stocked in Gotham had made him feel uneasy. When the news a week ago announced a new drug that had failed human testing and was scheduled to be destroyed had gone missing, his unease turned into outright fear. The increased hits on bio labs just confirmed his fear. Someone was stealing medical data and DNA to help the manufacturing of bioweapons. And they were somehow staying off everyone's radar.

The crooks they nabbed in the multiple lab break-ins had been hired remotely, never seeing the face of the leader. The last thing he wanted was for Robin to be exposed to anything that his young system couldn't handle. Batman was decent with antidotes, carrying several general ones around with him at all times, but for someone Robins age he had no experience.

Batman reached up and clicked his ear piece. . "You stay here and watch to make sure none escape. I am going to go in and sweep the inside. I have counted at least three crooks, and there are most likely others guarding the entrance and exits ways."

The boy grumbled an agreement and went back to staring at the lab. Batman knew he had been smothering him this past week. But he couldn't help it. Something bad was happening in his city and his first priority was to protect Dick. Though seeing Dick look dejected the second time this night was making him a little sadder than should be allowed out in the field. Ignoring the feelings of unhappiness he launched himself off the building and using his cape as a paraglide, coasted to the roof the building currently being robbed.

Batman landed quietly and quickly walked over to the roof top entrance, pulling out his lock pick set and having it ready for when he reached the door. The simple lock took less than ten seconds to jimmy open and soon he was inside.

He clicked on his night vision built into his cowl. The stair way was pitch black, not even the emergency lights were on. _Someone had cut all power to the building, I bet hoping it would help make deactivating the alarm easier. And sadly they were right. The police should have been here minutes ago, but I'm guessing they think it is just another fluke in the system. And cops are spread so thin…._

Making his way down the stairs he quickly scoped out the top floor then proceeded with caution to the lower level. He could hear the crooks walking around a few halls down and see a faint shimmer of light. Walking a few more steps he suddenly heard a loud piercing whistle in his ears followed by a bout of static than dead silence. Jerking his head to the side in pain he quickly pawed at his ear piece. Cursing, he flipped it on and off to make sure he was correct. _Shit! Bruce you idiot, this lab has a magnetic and radio frequency lab to test molecular structures. Damnit, it fried my radio and half my equipment. Of course these yahoos would have turned the machine on._

Sighing with silent frustration he flexed his hand into a fist, ready to punch the nearest crook for making him have to rewire half of his suit. Stalking carefully to the corner he could hear four voices talking lowly back and forth. After a few minutes making sure he had an estimate of their positions he threw a gas pellet and waited till he heard the telltale hiss of gas releasing.

As soon as he heard the whoosh Batman sprung around the corner and punched the nearest guy straight in the forehead, whipping his head back and laying him out. The other crooks were scrambling around in a panic, making his job easier. He did wonder why they weren't using guns, but taking it as the first good sign of the night he quickly incapacitated the rest of the crew and zip tied them.

Seeing the first guy was waking up he stalked over and roughly grabbed his collar, forcing him to his feet so they were eye to eye. Giving the man a glare that told everyone he wasn't in the mood, he growled.

"Who hired you?"

"Oh man, I knew this was stupid," the guy whined. Whimpering, "I'm sorry, I don't know. We were told to just hit this place, but we couldn't use fire arms because it's a lab and supposed to be dangerous. I don't know, we were paid really well to just follow orders."

"I'll ask again, WHO hired you?" Batman's voice came out forcefully and he shook the man to get his point across.

The man was almost crying now, "I don't know, he said he would meet us outside when this was over. To finish paying us. Also about how maybe this would be the night he would run into you. I swear that's all I know."

Batman dropped the blubbering fool back on the floor and surveyed the damage. Very little was actually broken, minus the bodies he had tied up. But something seemed off.

"How many men were in this heist tonight?" Batman inquired sternly.

"Five, including me." The man was shaking and with a shudder passed out.

 _Crap, that means one snuck through. And my radios dead so I can't even contact Robin to see if they made it outside. Robin better not engage. But the temptation of taking down one crook may be too much…shit, he can't get hold of me._

Batman briskly ran out of the front of the building, something in his gut not feeling right. A man was laying on the ground but no one else was around him. Running quickly he noticed the man holding a canister. He grabbed it and put it in his belt and then zip tied his hands, wondering why Robin didn't do it.

He then lifted the man up and shook him awake. Giving him a few seconds to get his bearings he glared and hissed angrily, "What happened here?"

The man's head rolled around side to side while he came too, then seeing the Batman he looked like he almost wet himself.

"I swear man, I didn't touch your kid."

His face contorted in rage. "Where's Robin?"

"I don't know, he knocked me out. I…I saw him and tried to pull something out of my bag that would slow him down, but he knocked me out. That's it. I swear. I was waiting to get paid for the job and then I saw him and then nothing."

Seeing the crook was practically about to faint, he dropped him roughly and kicked him a little harder than necessary to make him pass back out. Searching the surrounding area quickly he found no sign or trace of his Robin.

After a few moments Batman's worry turned into fear. His worst nightmare had happened. Robin was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try better to get the next chapter out in a week's time.**

CHAPTER 4

The voices of men fighting woke Robin up….again. He had lost track of time. He wandered the small cage of his room and alternated his time with trying to find an escape and sleeping. The normally methodical pre-teen was being very random in his ways of trying to escape. To an observer he looked more like a wild dog chewing at the bars of his enclosure than a vigilante trained my one of the greatest escape artist in recent history.

He had clawed at the floor. Tried to squeeze through the too small window, multiple times. Slammed himself against the door when he was certain he was alone. Tried once pouncing on his kidnappers when they came into the room to give him food, but that ended horribly. He was beaten than starved for a whole day. His attack was easily fended off. Robin didn't use any of his training, instead jumping and hitting widely in a way that made it easy to kick him away. He felt like something was wrong. Something was off. He didn't feel right in the way he was trying to escape but he couldn't think of anything else or any other way to try.

While looking for a new place at the floor boards to dig at with his broken finger nails in a hope of making a hole, he ruminated on the past days of his capture.

After the "training session" he had passed out and didn't awake till someone came into his room and dropped a tray of food on the floor along with a bottle of water. The round man then roughly untied him from the bed and showing him a bucket in the corner where he could do his business, cuffed him roughly around the ears and stomped out. Robin immediately went to relieved himself, not caring about the indignity of it since he was alone.

He was alone a lot. And it was hard, and he hated it. He did hear Johnny and round man, who after one particularly loud fight he learned was named Vincent, talk and argue a lot. He started to pretend that it was sitcom that was left on so he wouldn't think he was alone. Just like how people leave on the TV or radio for their pets when they leave for work.

He thought he was going to be set free but from what snatches of conversation he could gather through the thin walls and loud voices they were waiting for something. Some kind of job. And he was supposed to help them get away. He had no idea how that was gonna work because he would never help them.

While trying to pry a nail loose with his hands and feeling his fingers start to bleed, Robin stopped. Vincent had walked in and was staring at him. He had a rope in his hands and Robin could feel himself start to fear. The hairs on his arms and back of his neck raised up and he felt his lips curl into a toothy snarl.

"Okay birdy boy, time to go. It's a few days longer than I wanted but this works out so much better in my favor."

Robin growled and crouched into the corner. Vincent approached and made to grab him but he was too late. Robin leapt between his feet and flew to the door, which had been left wide open. He passed right through the entry way and felt his head split open. Falling down he jarred is knees and hit his elbow. All he could see were boots walking toward him and hear Johnny laughing as he dropped the now broken 2x4. He slowly closed his eyes and his world faded to black.

 _Oh god I'm gonna hurl. My head hurts and I can't breathe well. I just want to curl up and sleep._

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He had a slight panic at first thinking he had gone blind, but after a few moments he realized it was just night out. _I can't remember. Was it night out when I passed out? What's happened. This isn't my prison._

He was laying on dirt and scratchy dead grass. He could feel the rope around his neck and his hands were tied behind his back. Trying to sit up he got dizzy and waited for his throbbing head pain to recede some before continuing. _I have to figure out what is happening. What is going on?_

Concentrating again he slowly raised himself up to his feet and took one step. Then sharply stop as his neck suddenly constricted. Gasping he backed up and looked around then down and he understood. The rope around his neck was a leash. Someone had tied it into a collar and staked the leash to the ground. He had enough slack to stand and take a half step in any direction.

His new prison was an empty lot, behind what looked to be an office building. Brick wall fenced one side while chain link surrounded the other three. The lot was bare door with dead grass sparsely thrown in. A street lamp illuminated the corner of the yard and there were store fronts with bars on the windows across the street. _NO, I need to escape. I can't be out here like this. I want to go home. I want to eat and sleep in safety. No more acting like a coward._

Bracing himself he started pulling the rope with all his might. But try as he might he couldn't loosen the stake and almost made himself pass out. Giving up in frustration he started crying till a sound made him stop.

Sirens wailed in the background and gun fire was heard super close by. Suddenly two guys were running toward him, guys he recognized as his kidnappers. Right before they hit the fence they turned sharply to the right and stopped right under the light. Then Robin saw why they were running. A dark shadow quickly approached and stopped right outside the radius of the street lamp that illuminated the two criminals.

A growling voice said, "Drop it and maybe I won't put you in the hospitable." The voice made Robin's heart leap for joy. He knew that voice. It was his protector. He wanted to go home so badly the urge was unbearable.

Vincent had a smirk on his face and was just about to say something when Robin beat him to it. "BATMAN, help. Please, help."

Batman jerked up at hearing that voiced and looked like he immediately forgot what he was doing. He made a step toward Robin then looked back at Vincent with a glare that made the lessor man cringe.

Vincent straitening his posture snarked, "I found your boy. You should take better care of him. Now it's your choice. Go save your son or capture me and my brother. Oh, and there is a bomb set to go off under Robin's feet anytime now."

Robin looked down and saw nothing. _Maybe it's buried. I could help. If I dig and find it Batman can save me faster._

Robin started to kick dirt with his feet frantically when he felt large hands grasp him suddenly. Looking up he cried with happiness and leapt up to get closer to his protector. But the rope around his neck suddenly yanked him back down and he fell. He fell right on a box he didn't see before near the stake. Hitting his already sensitive head he passed out. But right before he was fully unconscious he felt the rope around his hands and neck cut away quickly and the sensation of being picked up carried swiftly. Then the explosion happened and all was still.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be part of Robin and Batman having some uniting time. And Alfred noticing something is slightly off with his young ward. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay. I had writers block and drama at work.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

The batmobile was quick and silent as it wound its way back to the Batcave. Robin was buckled in the passenger's seat, his ears bleeding from the explosion and whimpering in his uncounsciness from the pain his body felt. Batman gripped the wheel hard and let out another angry growl as he heard Robin shift uncomfortably in the seat. Pressing his foot down he coaxed more speed out of the vehicle.

Batman was thinking about all the things he would do to the man who captured Robin. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Never to you. I can never forgive myself._ He let a hand trail over the boy's unkempt hair and noted how dirty it seemed. How Dick's already thin body seemed even thinner. And how he shivered despite the heater being put on full blast.

Batman had contacted Alfred as soon as he strapped Robin in and was behind the wheel driving home. He told him to get the med bay ready and gave a brief rundown of what happened. The relief in the butler's voice could be heard even through the radio.

The batmobile pulled into the cave and the top opened immediately. Alfred stood right next to the vehicle with a gurney ready. Batman jumped out and both quickly rushed over to the curled up form of the still shivering Robin. Batman slowly picked him, being as gently with Robin as he would a newborn, and carried him over to the gurney. As soon as he set Robin down Alfred wheeled it into the med bay while Batman pulled off his cowl and took off his gloves. He wanted to be able to reassure Dick without inference from his armor.

"What happen, Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke softly, his hands busy getting paramedic scissors to cut off Robin's uniform.

"I found him chained like a dog in that abandoned lot near where the heist was happening, and I barely got him in time, before that bastard set off a bomb," the worry and anger evident in the words. Alfred put the cold metal scissors against Robin to start the processing of dismantling the uniform when he saw Dick's eye's snap open.

Dick immediately bared his teeth and rolled off the gurney. All he could think was he was cold, and something painful touched him, something he needed to get away from. He couldn't hear anything but his own thumping heart and a dull ringing in his ears that made it very hard to focus. He leapt up and ran toward what looked like an alcove when he felt himself be grabbed around the waste by big hands and picked up. Still not really seeing what was happening he struggled to get away. He could hear someone's voice, a deep familiar tone. He started to calm down, but his muscles were still tensed for flight. His body got shifted into a cradle position and his head was being held against an armor chest. One that felt and smelled familiar. Like warmth and love and safety. Dick finally started to relax and calm down. He finally could comprehend what he was seeing.

He was home! _I am finally home, I AM HOME!_ He looked up and saw Bruce looking down at him with his cowl removed. He could see the exhaustion and worry in his face but also the relief. "Bruce? I'm so sorry," and suddenly Dick was crying. Crying and grasping at his surrogate father like a lifeline.

"Shhh, shhhh, its okay," Bruce crooned in Dicks ear. "It's okay, I got you now. You're safe." Bruce kept murmuring comforting words as Dick's crying slowly started to subside. After a few more minutes all that could be heard was Dick hiccup and he even breathing of one that fell asleep. The two adults looked in puzzlement and worry at the boy in their care. Five minutes after the last of the post crying hiccups had subsided, Alfred, who just stayed by the gurney in shock and then in respect as the scene unfolded, finally came up to Bruce and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, we need to get him treated." The butler didn't want to cause the small boy any more harm, but his health was more important right now than whether the process was upsetting again or not.

Bruce nodded and followed him back to the med bay area with the dozing boy. He gently shook Dick to wake him up and explained what they needed to have happen. Dick's eyes got big in fear and his breath hitched but he relaxed as soon as he saw Alfred look over Bruce's shoulder, the old man's face smiling at seeing him.

Dick forgot how much he missed Alfred. Missed his cookies and his caring voice and the hands that always made his illnesses and injuries go away. "Hi Alfred, sorry about that," Dick spoke softly with his eyes turning down.

"There my boy, it's quite all right. I didn't realize you were awake or I would have asked before I ever attempted such a thing. Let us get you out of those old garments and into something more comfortable. And maybe make some of the injuries feel better while we are at it."

Dick nodded his head, his eyes looking up at Bruce the entire time he lowered him down. Once settled Alfred got to work quickly and with Dick's help had his garments and mask off and a pair of fleece pajama pants on in their place. The butler saw the boy shivering but he needed to look him over before he could cover the rest of his body.

Alfred saw the bruises on the thighs, chest, arms, and back of his master's ward and grimaced in anger at the trauma inflicted. He just finished checking for concussion, which thankfully there was no residual damage but a slight ringing that was dissipating quickly, when he looked down and saw Dick's hands. They were bloodied, scratched, dirty, and the nails were broken. Alfred knew what caused that, he had seen those same injuries and marks on prisoners during his days in the British army when they rescued POW's. The marks of someone trying to dig themselves out of a prison.

Alfred reached down and made to gently grab Dick's right hand to examine and clean it, but as soon as he touched it he felt it tense. Dick howled in pain. He had broken his pinky finger trying to punch out the window to his prison. It didn't bother him as long as he didn't touch, so he promptly ignored and forgot it, lumping it will all his other injuries acquired throughout the course of his stay.

As soon as the sharp pain was felt, Dick's eyes dilated, his rational brain shut off, his primal one took over…and he attacked Alfred. Quickly snatching his hand away he tensed, crouched, and jumped at the old man in a fit of rage. Alfred, caught off guard by the sudden turn, could do no more than take a step back as the body of the 11 year old slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and making him lose balance.

A howl came out of the throat of the now feral child, and Dick still sitting atop Alfred chest, grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. As soon as he felt the scalpel in this hand, he was quickly yanked up in the air and the impromptu weapon torn away and thrown across the cave. He felt himself being drawn into a close hug, his arms pinned at his sides while he kicked frantically in the air. The only thought Dick had was escape. With quick thinking he bit down on the ungloved hand, heard a grunt of pain and felt the arms slightly loosen. But it wasn't enough to get free before they retightened with renewed strength. Struggling to be unrestricted he wailed in fear and frustration. And then the exhaustion set in. Little food and water combined with lack of sleep and constant tense state finally took its toll on the small body of the eleven year boy. Dick gave one last struggle and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't my favorite chapter. I am hoping the next one shows a better Bruce and Dick relationship.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Bruce was stunned into immobility when he saw Dick body slam Alfred. The boy, for being injured, was still lithe and fast. He snapped out of his trance and quickly rushed around the gurney to grab for the injured child when he saw Dick reaching for the scalpel that got knocked to the ground in the scuffle. Terror then rage filled Bruce and he roughly ripped the makeshift knife away from Dick and picked him none too gently in a bear hug. He held tight to the flailing bundle and felt a sharp pain in his hand from what he knew had to be teeth. The pain surprised him briefly but he renewed his hold and turned to find Alfred, hoping he could help calm Dick before further injuries could occur. But as soon as he started towards the butler he felt the movement in his arms stop and a dead weight take its place.

Bruce wasn't sure what to do as this point. His emotions flared between anger, shock, hurt, and worry. He looked down at the raven black hair and small pixie face and his heart hurt. Hurt from the pain his child had gone through and also for the unknown of what just happened.

The quiet voice of his butler filtered through the tangled mess of his mind, "Master Bruce, I think you can loosen your grip now." Alfred had picked himself off the ground and was walking toward him.

The response came as whisper filled with worry, "Alfred, what happened? Dick is not a violent child. He would never turn or betray anyone he cared about."

"I don't know Master Bruce, but I think we can attribute part of this to the stress of his confinement and the pain he must be feeling from his injuries. I must insist you loosen you grip and set him down, before he chokes on lack of oxygen."

Bruce gently lowered the body back down on the gurney and let his hands linger over the chest of his ward, feeling his breathing and relaxed muscles. He saw the broken and dirty finger nails and they made his nostrils flair at the man who caused this pain to a small child.

"Alfred, can you hand me that warm wash cloth on the table," Bruce asked without looking up from Dick's right hand. Alfred finished gathering the dropped supplies from where they had fallen when Dick tackled him, handed over the wanted object.

"I think we should give him a light sedative, sir. It will help keep him sleeping and ease the pain of cleaning and bandaging his injuries.

The reply was distracted, "Do what you think best Alfred."

Bruce gently lifted up Dick's hand and started cleaning away the dirt and blood that had accumulated over the past week. Then he noticed the swelling of the pinky finger. His mind immediately put the pieces together. "Alfred, his finger is broken. Grabbing his hand must have hurt and he's been so scared. Is that why?"

The question stayed open in the air, both adults knowing what the last part of the statement. _Is that why you attacked Alfred_. Bruce clicked his tongue in thought and finished cleaning the hand and arm of his ward. He went to go get a new wash cloth and returned to Alfred putting a finger brace on the injured digit.

"Master Bruce, I think you both can used some rest. I have given Master Dick a light sedative, one that should help him sleep out the night."

Bruce walked over to the sleeping child, his pajama top in place, covering the multitude of bruises and cuts that he noticed early, but couldn't focus on without fear of losing control and leaving to find the bastard that did this. He gently picked up Dick and cradled him like someone would for a child half his age and made for the stairs.

"I think Dick would want company when he wakes up. I'll set him in my room tonight Alfred," Bruce called over his shoulder.

Alfred smiled in knowing. "Good idea sir, should I bring you breakfast and the young sir something easy to eat in the morning?"

But Bruce was already walking through the entrance and couldn't hear. Alfred didn't mind, he was tired himself and knew he also could finally sleep tonight. He finished cleaning up and followed Bruce's footsteps upstairs. He was surprised to see Bruce still in the kitchen.

"Something wrong, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"He looks so scared Alfred. I noticed it when I got into the brighter light. I don't want him scared. He knows he never has to fear us, but why the worried look?" The worried tone drew Alfred up closer to look as the slumbering form in Bruce's arms.

"Master Bruce, please go upstairs. You know that this isn't you, but the tiring day we have all had."

"I guess…." But the weight of doubt hung in the air.

Bruce went upstairs and laid Dick down on his bed. His sheets weren't turned down yet and Bruce was too tired to try to battle pristine bed ware. He kicked off his shoes and changed into sweatpants and a loose gray shirt he found comfortable to sleep in, then located a quilt he could throw over both of them that would do the job of keeping them warm. He knew he should shower, but exhaustion was setting in and he couldn't imagine leaving Dick tonight for anything.

He laid down and pulled the child closer to him, so one hand could rest on the boy's shoulder and chest at all times. A feeling of even breathing let Bruce know that Dick was still there, and it wasn't a dream. He had his boy back.

He fell into a light sleep but was woken up by the feeling of restlessness. Snapping his eyes open he frowned deeply, his forehead wrinkled in worry at the tossing and turning of Dick caught in a night terror. A pained whimper could be heard.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Dick. I got you." Bruce pulled the struggling child closer to him. He needed him to calm down. His injuries were mostly superficial, but struggling wasn't going to help them heal any faster. Bruce sat up and reclined against the headboard, than cradled Dick while whispering soothing words to calm him down. He ran his hand through the thick locks of hair and gently rocked back and forth. Dick's head was resting against the broad chest of Bruce, and the constant low tone of his voice made its way into his unconscious and calmed him slowly.

They stayed like that the rest of the night. Dick calmed down and fell back into a restful slumber, but Bruce didn't want to risk any more nightmares. When dawn cracked through the thick curtains its beams fell upon the sleeping form of a father cradling his son who was nestled in his lap, sleeping soundly for the first time in days.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Alfred gently knocked on the door to the master bedroom. The clocks in the house just chimed ten times, indicating mid-morning. He wanted to let his charges sleep as long as possible, but the boy's injuries needed to be looked at again, along with some liquid and nourishment put back in the thin body.

Hearing no response he shifted the breakfast tray around to one hand, balancing it like a server does in a restaurant, and slowly opened the door. The sight before his eyes was one that brought joy to his heart. Bruce was still slumbering while in a semi-erect position against the head board, his arms wrapped protectively around Dick's curled up form. Dick was using Bruce's arm and leg as a pillow. The rest of his body spilling over onto the surrounding bed space.

Alfred lightly put down the serving tray and walked quietly over the bed. Putting a gentle and well worked hand on Bruce's should he spoke quietly. "Master Bruce. It's time to get up, sir."

The reply was more of a noise than coherent words.

"Master Bruce, you know we need to get something into the boy or else he will not recover or gain strength. I really don't want to put an IV into him," the older butler spoke kindly while still shaking Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce finally opened his eyes and with a painful grimace cracked his neck. "I will not recommend sleeping propped up like that without proper support, my back is killing me."

"Would you say the pain wasn't worth it, sir?" came a chortled response.

The glare and frown that followed made the Butler realize that the pain of last night had just came crashing back down. "Sir, may I recommend setting the boy down and getting something to eat first? I never did get to look at that bite mark from yesterday."

Bruce waved his injured hand in an annoyed fashion. "It's fine. I now when something is damaged."

Alfred frowned and crossed his arms. "Sir, I insist. I will not have you be sick when you need to be here for your son."

The last comment snapped Bruce out of his placid attitude about his own injury and grumbling he disentangled his body from Dick's, gently setting him down in the warm divot he made and placing a kiss on his forehead. Straightening up his brow wrinkled in worry.

"Alfred, he's warm. He's has been through so much, a fever on top of it all would be…"

Alfred placed a hand on the back of Dick's neck and his tight mouth turned down at the corner. "He is slightly warm, but nothing a fever reducer shouldn't help fix. There is some in the kitchen along with the first aid kit. I'll go and grab it. Try to wake him up."

With that the butler walked briskly out of the room and could be heard quickly descending the master staircase that was the fastest descent to the kitchen. Bruce turned back to Dick and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leaning over he gently shook the sleeping child.

"Dick, come on. It's time to wake up. I'm sure you're hungry. Alfred brought breakfast."

Dick frowned and rolled away from the gently coaxing of his guardian. Bruce sighed and tried again. Sitting on the bed he pulled the boy back to the edge and started over. "Dick, come on buddy. If you get up and eat, I promise I will let you sleep for a while after."

Finally Dick opened his eyes, slowly coming into focus and looked up at Bruce. He opened his mouth to respond but instead a yawn came out. Chortling Bruce ran his hand through Dick's hair and let him get his bearings.

"Hey there sport."

Dick stared up with his big cerulean blue eyes and gave a mewling yawn again before responding. "I'm so tired."

"I know chum. But we need to get you something to eat and drink."

Dick lipped his lips, his tongue dry. But he didn't want to share his water. Something nagged in the back of his mind that Bruce would never take anything from him, but he couldn't shake the fear of not having enough. Thinking quickly he looked up at the man hovering above him and smiled. He was so thirsty, he just needed to be left alone.

"Can I have a few more minutes of sleep? Maybe you could take a shower? I promise to be good when you get back."

Bruce stared at Dick in concern. Something seemed off. He was always a caring child but he was acting as if in discomfort at the thought of him being here. Sigh and not wanting to upset him even more Bruce took his hand off Dick's head and stood up.

"Are you sure? I can wait till Alfred gets back. Or maybe eat first."

Dick's nostril's flared and his eye's dilated slightly. But he quickly calmed down. He was fighting a strange urge to be held and to run and hide. He needed time alone. So much was happening.

"I'm okay, I just need some time to think is all. Please? I'll call if anything is wrong."

Bruce still frowning in concern just nodded and headed off to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Dick leapt up and ran to the food tray. He pulled off the lid and threw it on the table with a clatter. He quickly saw the glass of water and gulped it down.

He was about to turn his attention to the pile of scrambled eggs and freshly made toast when two doors slammed open simultaneously. The clatter of the lid had startled both Bruce and Alfred at the same time. Bruce had his shirt off and was rushing into to see what caused the noise. Alfred, who was just behind the door and was just about to enter, heard crashing clang of metal that made him quicken his pace and put more force into entering that was necessary.

Dick stood there with the plate of eggs in his hands, his head moving between both Bruce and Alfred as he bared his teeth in anger and fright.

"Dick, what's wrong," Bruce barked out more harshly than he intended. He stopped several feet away from Dick, not wanting to hurt the child. Dick didn't answer but instead started wolfing down the eggs so fast he looked prone to chocking. Alfred seeing that he needed to slow down ran over to him to take away the food. As soon as his hand touched the plate Dick yanked it away and ran to the door, his only thought was to keep his food safe. But eating too fast did cause the thing Alfred feared and he only got two steps in before he started gasping for breath and clawing at his throat.

"Alfred, he's choking," Bruce yelled while moving towards Dick. But the butler was ahead of him and had quickly grabbed the child around the middle and thrusted up, dislodging the food that was stuck. Dick gulped air greedily and stayed slumped in the arms of his savior. Too much too fast. Dick could feel the room closing in on him. He closed his eyes and started to feel blackness close in, but he felt the urge to get away and he kept trying.

Alfred felt the boy's accelerated heart rate and hot skin and knew he was sick. He reached down and picked the boy up and carried him back to the bed. Dick was still struggling to be let go, but he was mostly not there and his attempts were frugal at best. Setting him down Bruce rushed over and stared dumbfounded at what he just witnessed.

"Alfred, what happened?"

The butler was feeling the forehead of Dick. "I don't know Master Bruce. I heard a clatter and it startled me. So I rushed in a little more forcefully than probably necessary and saw Dick wolfing down eggs like no tomorrow. I was afraid he was going to choke so I rushed over to make him slow down, but as soon as I touched the plate he got panicked at something and made a break for the door."

Alfred then looked disapprovingly at Bruce. "Why did you leave him alone if he was hungry?"

"He told me just wanted a few minutes to himself and more time to wake up," Bruce retorted confused. He looked at Alfred upset, his hands running through his hair and pulling at it distraughtly. "I didn't know he was going to get up and speed eat the food you brought."

Alfred's face softened. "I'm sorry Master Bruce, I just don't know what is going on."

"That makes two of us, old friend." Both looked down as Dick's restless form for a few seconds and then back at each other.

"He is burning up, Alfred. Did you get the medicine? I know a fever can mess with the mind, and I am hoping that is all this is…." But Bruce had another fear. He knew something wasn't right and he chewed his lower lip in thought. _I need to do a blood test and start tracking down the SOB that did this to you. Oh, Dick, I'm so sorry._

Alfred walked over to where he dropped the supplies he went downstairs to fetch. "I did, sir, but I would want to treat your own injury first. I have a feeling Dick may be uncooperative with taking this, he never liked medicine."

Bruce was about to argue, but the stony look on Alfred's face made him stop and just nod. Holding out his hand Alfred quickly examined the wound and giving a satisfying click of his tongue, covered the area with some disinfectant ointment and then a large gauze bandage.

Bruce thanked Alfred while still looking at Dick. He could feel heat pouring off his body even from the foot he sat away from him.

Alfred put down the first aid kit and picked up the bottle of fever reducer. Turning to Bruce he sighed heavily. "We have to try to get him up again."

"What about an IV? Wouldn't that work?"

"Yes, but needles seem like a unnecessary trauma at this point, wouldn't you agree?"

Bruce sighed and nodded. Then turned so he could better adjust Dick and help hold him if needed. Gently rubbing his hand through the black hair, Bruce started trying to get him up.

"Hey, Dick. I know you don't want to get up, but I have something that will make you feel better. Come on buddy. It will just take a few minutes and you can go back to sleeping."

Dick scrunched his face as if in pain than slowly relaxed and opened his eyes. He looked up at Bruce and gave a slight smile. "Just five more minutes."

"No, come on chum, we need to get some medicine in you, then you can have multiple five minutes."

Dick started to frown. He didn't want to get up. He was cold and tired. He just wanted to be left alone and to sleep. Giving a humph he rolled back over and closed his eyes.

Bruce was getting exasperated. "Dick, if you don't wake up and take this, I will have to put an IV in, and I know you hate needles."

The threat of needles made Dick open his eyes back up and snarl. But he was cold and his head was starting to hurt. Maybe what they had would be good. He slowly started sitting up, feeling hands help him into a reclining position.

Alfred had measured out the dosage amount and handed the cup over to Bruce who took it and then turned to Dick. "Okay buddy, one quick swallow and then some water and you can sleep, okay?"

Dick nodded warily and opened his mouth. Bruce tipped the cups contents into his mouth, giving a small mental sigh of relief something finally went right when he was hit in the face by a warm sticky spray. Blinking in surprise he saw Dick rubbing his mouth out with the quilt and hacking. "Dick what's wrong?" Bruce enquired quickly, wiping a hand across his face to clear his nose and eyes from the stinging liquid.

"That was gross and bitter and tasted bad. I don't want it." Dick went back to rubbing his mouth out on the quilt.

Sighing Bruce stood up and turned to Alfred who was frowning. "I don't know what to do Alfred, he needs to get his fever down. Do we have anything that will help?"

Alfred nodded headed toward the bathroom, motioning Bruce to follow. "Master Bruce, you may not like this, but I have a hunch that no amount of coaxing will get him to cooperate."

Bruce looked at the butler warily. "What are you going to do?"

"Give him a pill, instead. It might be easier than swallowing a mouth of bitter liquid." Bruce stopped in the doorway, crossing his arms as he watched Alfred rummage through the medicine cabinet till he found the adult pain reliever and fever reducer.

Alfred turned back to Bruce while reading the bottle. He then opened the lid, took out one pill, and broke it in half, putting one half back in the container and keeping the other one out. With determination he marched past Bruce, almost pushing him out of the way, and straight toward the now dozing form of Dick. Sitting down on the bed he gently rubbed the boys arm in an attempt to wake him up. While Dick was slowing coming around Alfred reached down and placed the pill in Dick's slightly open mouth.

Not quite sure what was on his tongue Dick opened his eyes and swallowed. The pill went down but scrapped his throat. He sat up gasping, tears in his eyes. Alfred was patting his back and reaching for the glass of water on the bed stand.

"Okay, no more. Let's get that taste out of your mouth." He handed Dick the water. Dick quickly grabbed the water and guzzled it, the only thought in his mind was trying sooth his throat. When the glass was empty Dick handed it back, licking his lips in satisfaction. His mind felt fuzzy and he wanted to find somewhere quite to sleep. Someplace where people wouldn't keep bothering him. He crawled to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, but Bruce was there. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt strong hands gently pushing him back down.

"Let go," Dick slurred. The pain reliever starting to make him groggy. "Just wanna find some sleep. No sleep here, too much noise."

"You can sleep here chum, we'll be quite, promise." Bruce said gently as he guided the sleepy child back to the middle of the bed. Telling that Dick was losing the battle at staying awake be threw a blanket over him massaged his head and neck. Within moments the small form was still and breathing evenly.

Bruce got up and went over to the curtains, drawing them closed to block out the now mid-afternoon sun. Turning around, he notice Alfred had cleaned up the breakfast tray and was putting the lid back on. Eyes set in determination Bruce walked over and helped him carry stuff downstairs. Once out of the room he turned to his companion and sighed. "We need to draw blood. There are several toxin tests I need to run."

"Sir?"

"Somethings not right. I found a canister of some kind of new chemical spray near the spot where Dick was kidnapped. I haven't had time to run any test, but Dick is..."

Alfred glanced over and finished the thought. "Scared, I have noticed. He is acting more like a cornered animal, than our boy."

Bruce nodded in agreement. They had reached the kitchen and set both their loads down. Alfred started putting away the items.

"Go do what you must sir, I will watch the young master."

Bruce strode off the Batcave while Alfred paused his ministrations. _Please God, help us solve this. Don't let our boy suffer because of the hate of a mad man._ Sighing, Alfred resumed his duties, waiting to hear any kind of news from his elder charge.

* * *

 **Give me some ideas for where to go from here. Do you want to see Bruce working on solving the chemical? Dick trying to get better but struggling? Any thoughts just message my way. Thanks!**


End file.
